Scratches
by edwardlover77
Summary: This is what I think should of happened in the episode "Scratches"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__. Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter One**

I was running as fast as I could, but I couldn't get away fast enough. As the creature lunged and scratched me, I screamed. I fell to the ground as Eric and Sam ran up. "Sookie, Sookie! Can you hear me? Eric help her!" I heard before I blacked out.

When I came to I was on my stomach, not wearing a shirt. As I tried to move, excruciating pain radiated from my back, causing me to cry out in pain. "Sookie? Are you alright?" Sam asked his thoughts full of concern and worry. I shook my head, trying not to move too much. "I'll go get Eric and Dr. Ludwig. I'll be right back, cher." Before I could protest he was gone. Just I was feeling another wave of pain, Eric and Dr. Ludwig came through one door as I felt a wave of rage through the blood tie I had with Bill Compton.

The front door of Fangtasia was thrown off the hinges by said vampire. "What have you done to her?" Bill roared, as he saw me lying on the table."Bill, it's not what it looks like." I muttered before another wave of pain made me cry out again. He quickly walked over to me and knelt next to my head. "What happened to you, Sookie?" he whispered to me as he stroked my hair. So I told him what I remembered about the attack. Then Sam filled in the rest.

As Bill stood up, the most excruciating wave of pain shot through my body, causing me to scream. Eric quickly strode over to my side and knelt down next to me. I heard a crunching noise and then I felt his wrist on my mouth. "Drink, Sookie. It will help you to heal." I heard growling then Bill's voice rumbling. "She is _**mine**_!" Eric's wrist was moved away and then I heard another crunching noise and felt Bill's wrist on my mouth. "Sookie, drink my blood. It will help you, sweetheart." I did as I was told and drank, then I was pulled into a deep darkness.

I felt searing pain radiating from my back as my body started to convulse. I tried to stop from retching, but couldn't. Hands were holding me down as if to stop me from harming myself. A familiar voice kept calling for Sookie. Was that me? Was I Sookie? I opened my eyes slowly. I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. They looked angry, worried, and happy all at the same time.

"Sookie? Can you hear me?" the voice called. I tried to move my head, but the hands holding it still were too strong. So I tried to speak, but I had no voice. I blinked once, twice, hoping the voice would notice. Then the darkness started to surround me again. Another voice called out. "Sookie, stay with us! We're losing her!" I tried to fight the darkness, using all my strength. Those beautiful eyes grew more distant by the second. "Nooo!" I screamed, not wanting to lose those eyes or that voice. But no matter how hard I fought, the darkness won.

Bill held onto Sookie's limp body as Eric drove them to the Shreveport hospital. "Did you try giving her your blood again, Bill?" Eric glanced back as Sam spoke. "I don't want to try it again. My blood may have caused this to happen to her." Sam turned around to look at Sookie. Bill was looking down at her, willing her to open her eyes. Sam noticed red tears dropping onto Sookie's face before turning back around. Eric and Sam tried to ignore Bill, but they found that they couldn't. "Please, Sookie! Please don't leave me! You must survive!" Bill whispered quietly. Just as the last of his words reached her ears, Sookie's eyes started to open.

I heard that sweet voice again. It was begging me to survive. I forced myself to open my eyes as I heard another familiar voice. "Bill, she'll be alright. Sookie, well she's a tough one!" Bill, the name echoed through my mind. Why couldn't I remember why that name sounded familiar? "Bill? Who's… who's Bill?" I whispered. I felt arms move under me. "Sookie? Sookie, can you hear me?" the sweet voice asked. "Who's Sookie?" I asked my voice barely audible. "Bill, we're here. I suggest that the shifter take Ms. Stackhouse into the hospital." A deeper voice announced. I felt myself being lifted as that sweet voice whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you!" Then I heard a car door opening and felt someone lifting me up and carrying me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

Chapter Two

Suddenly images flashed across my mind. The first image was of a tall, dark haired vampire. He was motioning for me to follow him. "Come, Sookie." He called as he started to disappear. I called out to him. "Bill! Don't leave me alone!" That image was replaced by another one. This one was of a taller vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes. He slowly walked towards me, smiling. His hand reached out to me, but I turned away. Behind me was a collie. The air around the collie shimmered and there stood a man in the dog's place. He too held out his hand to me. I turned away again, this time towards Bill. I ran to him and he embraced me. I felt a cold hand on my left shoulder and a warm one on my right one. Then I heard a voice call out. _"You soon will have a choice to make my granddaughter. Choose wisely."_

Bill was sitting in the waiting room when he heard her. "Bill! Don't leave me alone!" He stood abruptly as a nurse walked towards him. "Mr. Compton?" Bill nodded, worrying more by the minute. "You can visit Ms. Stackhouse now." Bill turned around when he heard Jason call his name. "Mr. Compton, how is Sookie doing?" Jason asked. "I was just about to go see her, Jason. And please, call me Bill." Jason and Bill walked down to Sookie's room. As they got closer to her room, Bill noticed that there was another supernatural creature in her room. Just as Jason was about to say something to Bill, they heard a scream. Bill knew that scream all too well. "Sookie!" Bill yelled as he ran down the hallway to Sookie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. I had to deal with the end of the semester tests and finals. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed! It makes my day when people tell me that they enjoy reading my stories. SO, without further ado...**

**Chapter Three**

_**Sookie POV**_

I could hear voices as I started to wake up. It sounded as if Bill, Eric, and Jason were arguing over something. I kept hearing a familiar voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. I suddenly had a sharp pain in my side as people's thoughts started to crowd my mind because my shields were down. The pain became so bad that I started to moan. The arguing that had been going on around me stopped and I noticed that there were four voids standing around me. Then I felt something cold against my hand and realized that it was Bill. I opened my eyes and noticed that the walls were white. _'The walls in my room aren't white or are they?' _I thought to myself as I looked around the room. One of the surprising things that I saw was Eric Northman speaking to an older looking man who was standing next to him. I noticed the older gentleman staring at me before turning back to Eric. I heard my brother's voice and turned to the direction it was coming from and what I saw shocked me. Tara was talking to Jason and she's rarely like that around him. I was trying to figure out what had happened to make everybody act so differently when Tara and Dr. Ludwig walked in. Tara was holding a blue transparent vase full of pink tulips that he put on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you, Tara. That was so sweet of you!" I said my voice a bit hoarse. "No problem, Sookie. I just thought that you could use something to bring color into the room." I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over at Dr. Ludwig. "Sookie, do you know why you were attacked? Is there someone who might have it out for you or want revenge?" I couldn't think of anyone off hand, so I shook my head. "If you do think of anyone, tell Mr. Northman here and he will contact me, understand? It is alright to ingest vampire blood. You should be well enough to leave either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. It might be better if you leave tonight. Well, I must be getting back to my other patients. Goodbye, Sookie." With that she walked out the door. I tried to pull myself up, but found that I didn't have the strength. Bill helped me sit up and then moved to sit in a chair next to the bed. "Sookie, this is your grandfather. His name is…" I instantly knew his name for some reason unknown. "Niall, the prince of the Fae." I replied, shocking everyone except for Niall. "How'd you know, Sookie? Have you met before or can you read his thoughts too?" Before I could answer Tara, Niall stepped away from the wall and came to the other side of the bed. "No, she cannot read my thoughts, but she can recognize me because she is part Fae. That's why she has the ability to read others thoughts, except for Fae and Vampire. Like the doctor said it would be safer for her to leave tonight in the company of three vampires and a Fae."

Before I could object, the three vampires moved into defensive stances around me. Bill pulled Tara behind him, while Eric turned to Bill and whispered into his ear, too low and fast for me to hear. Bill glanced at me and then turned to Niall and spoke. "Niall, if we should fail, you must take Sookie and Jason to safety. If I die, it will be knowing that Sookie is safe." He turned back to the door just in time to see the hospital room door explode open.

**A/N: da da daaaa! So how'd you like it? I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or thursday. please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:Sorry it took so long to update. i had some family stuff come and it threw me off my schedule. I will try to update as soon as possible. I would like to thank all the people who told me my chapters were short but that they enjoyed them. Thanx and love to all! I hope your dreams are filled with a viking and a civil war veteran. **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter Four**

Previously in _**Scratches**_: _Eric turned to Bill and whispered into his ear, too low and fast for me to hear. Bill glanced at me and then turned to Niall and spoke. "Niall, if we should fail, you must take Sookie, Tara, and Jason to safety. If I die, it will be knowing that Sookie is safe." He turned back to the door just in time to see the hospital room door explode open._

_**Third Person POV**_

What happened next scared the humans to near death. Nothing extremely dangerous came through the door, but it wasn't completely harmless to the immortals either. A half dead Sam Merlotte was thrown to the floor by a burly human man about 6 feet 8 inches tall. He was quickly followed by none other than Steve Newlin, the leader of the Fellowship of the Sun. Both had guns in their hands and silver chains around their necks. The burly man stepped to the side and Steve stepped forward, looking straight at Sookie. "So the rumors were true. There is a human so special that she has vampires and a shifter to protect her." He said smiling evilly at Sookie. Bill and Eric stepped forward while Jason moved closer to Sam so that he could pick him up. The burly man noticed this and moved to stop him, but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him off his feet. Bill threw the man against the wall as Eric stepped closer to Steve. "I do not think that you want to do that, Newlin." Niall replied as he took a few steps towards Steve. "Oh right, like an old man is more dangerous than a vampire."

Niall laughed as he stepped even closer. He put his hand on Eric's shoulder and Eric stepped to the side. "Is that what you think, you pathetic excuse for a human? That I am simply an old man who has seen too many winters? Well, I will inform you that I am not human; this is just a form that I take to 'blend in' as you say. I am Prince Niall, prince of the Fae, or faeries as we are known to humans. We are supposedly mythical, but so were vampires and shape shifters. The supernatural world is so much larger than you think it is and each supernatural creature is dangerous, in one way or another to humans."

Suddenly the vampires in the room tensed up even more than they already were. In the doorway where Steve Newlin and Gabe, the burly man were, were the last vampires that any one in that room, besides Steve and Gabe, wanted to see. "You see old man, we brought a little back up with us. Now hand over the freak and we'll kill you all quickly." Steve said, laughing. "Never! You will have to kill me first!" Jason yelled as he lunged at Steve, but he was blocked by Gabe and thrown against the wall. Jason's head hit the wall and he slumped to the ground, unconscious. "ENOUGH! Newlin, you said as long as we took Sookie, that you would not harm the humans." Sookie looked up and saw three vampires standing at the door and Weres standing behind them. The vampire standing just behind Steve looked somewhat familiar to Bill, but he said nothing. "Well, the deal has changed, Felipe. I want to kill these abominations. Including the girl." Before anyone could move, one of the vampires behind Felipe moved in front of Felipe and twisted Steve's neck until it broke. He crumpled to the ground as the same was done to Gabe. Two of the Weres stepped forward and picked up the bodies. They carried them out the door and out of sight.

"Well, since Newlin is gone I do believe are work is almost finished here. Victor!" The vampire on the left behind Felipe stepped forward. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Victor said, staring at Sookie while he spoke. "Retrieve the girl and then let us depart from this place. I am bored already." Victor went to move and as he did, there was a flash of bright light around him. When it disappeared, in Victor's place was a burnt body. It fell to the floor and as it did, Niall stepped forward. "I would not do that, Felipe, if I were you." Felipe laughed. "You think you can kill me?" Niall stepped even closer. "That's funny, is it? I don't see how starting a war with the Fae is funny, but maybe I should just let the Fae attack and then we'll see if it's funny or not."

As if Eric, Bill and Niall were expecting them, Pam, two other vampires, and two Weres ran in. The Weres took the other vampire that had been with Felipe while Pam and the two other vampires took down the Weres. Felipe stood still, shocked that his guards had been taken down. "I think we can reach an agreement now that your guards are out of the way." Niall said. Tara noticed that both Bill and Eric kept glancing towards Sookie as if they both wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Northman, keep an eye on Felipe. Compton, come give Sookie your blood. The poison should be out of her blood stream. Niall…I won't even ask what happened here." Dr. Ludwig said as she stepped around the bodies. She saw Sam trying to get up and Jason still unconscious. "Pam, I need your help over here. Bring Chow too." Pam started to protest, but Eric gave her a look that if she didn't do as she was told, there would be consequences.

_**Sookie POV**_

Pam did as she was instructed to and went to where Dr. Ludwig was leaning over Sam and Jason. "Pam, I need you to give this one some of your blood first," she said, pointing at Sam, then turning to face Jason, "I don't think he will need it." Dr. Ludwig walked over to me as Bill was just about to roll up his sleeve so that he could give me some of his blood. Just as she reached me I heard a popping sound and in the middle of the room was my cousin Claudine. Bill bit into his wrist and put it to my mouth. After I had a couple mouthfuls, Bill took his wrist away. I saw Niall look at Claudine and point out the door. I was worried what he was going to do to her. Bill looked at me then at Claudine. "Sookie, she'll be fine, I promise." I looked up at Bill and he smiled. "I will go talk to him about it, okay? I can't promise anything, but I will try." He kissed my forehead and walked over to Niall as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**A/N:Please review! they are like Viking hugs and pixie stix!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter Five**

_**Sookie POV**_

I felt myself drifting back towards the familiar darkness. I fought against the darkness as hard as I could. I heard a constant noise, like a heart machine makes when the person attached to it dies. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I heard voices around me, calling my name. I wanted so badly to open my eyes. I could feel a presence near me then it was as if it was in my mind. The noise wouldn't stop; it kept going on and on. I wanted to scream to make it stop, but I had no voice. Then I didn't hear the noise anymore. All I heard was sobbing and I felt warm arms rocking me back and forth.

_**Third Person POV**_

Bill jolted awake as he felt the worst feeling wash through him. It was if a part of him was tearing out of his chest. He glanced at his watch and saw that he had ten minutes until sundown. He hoped it wasn't too late to save Sookie. He waited, impatient to get to the hospital when his phone rang. Bill pulled it out of his pocket and answered. "Compton." He said, hoping it was news about Sookie. "Bill, it is Niall. I am at the hospital with Sookie. She has a very faint heartbeat. I did everything I could to heal her, but I can't do anything more." Bill stared at the ceiling of his hidey hole and felt tears rolling down his face. "Bill? Are you still there?" Niall asked, hoping Bill wouldn't do anything too drastic. "I am on my way." Bill said coldly before closing his phone.

When Bill arrived at the hospital, he knew Sam was already there and that Sookie was no longer alive. He walked to Sookie's room and what he saw angered him. Sam was cradling Sookie and rocking her back and forth as he cried silently. Bill growled as he started walking into the room, but was stopped by Tara. "Bill, stop! Let him grieve for her. He loved her as much as you did." She said noticing how hopeless Bill looked. "She's really gone, isn't she?" he mumbled as he fell into a chair that was in the hallway. Tara noticed red tears rolling down his face as she spoke. "Yeah…" Bill stood up and ran into the room as Sam ran out into the hallway. "Find Dr. Ludwig! I think I can hear a faint heartbeat!" Tara and Sam took off running down the halls, looking for Dr. Ludwig as Bill ran to the hospital bed.

_**Sookie POV**_

I felt cold arms surround me soon after the warm ones left me. "Sookie? Sookie, can you hear me? I am so sorry! I should have never left you to go to France, this is my fault!" I recognized the voice. It was Bill. I tried to reply, but I couldn't make my mouth form the words. I felt the arms move away as I heard more voices. "Compton, I will need to give Sookie blood. No not yours, it isn't old enough. I am talking about Eric's." I heard growling. "NO! I refuse to let him!" I tried to reach out to him but only managed to move my hand a tiny bit. "She will die if she doesn't have his blood. I don't know what it will do to her, but I know that she will die. Are you willing to let her die?" I felt a hand on my cheek. I tried to move my hand again and managed to move it a little bit more. I felt the hand move from my cheek to hold my hand. "You will not turn her; she doesn't want to be vampire. Understood?" I heard Bill say. "I understand, Compton. I will not turn her, I will only give her enough blood to heal her." I managed to open my eyes a slight bit as Bill let go of my hand. I saw Eric walk over to bed and felt his hand under my head, lifting it. I heard a noise and then felt a wrist being held to my mouth. I tried to move my head away. I didn't want to do this! "Bill!" I murmured, "Where's Bill?"

_**Bill POV**_

As I heard her call for me, it felt as if my heart was shattering into a million pieces. I quickly made my way to her side. "I am here, Sookie." I felt her move her hand slightly and held it with my own. "Please, I don't want to do this! I don't want Eric to do this." I stroked her hair as she cried. "I know, I know. It's the only way Sookie. If you died…" I choked, trying to hold my tears back. "If it is the only way, then I'll do it. For you, Bill." Sookie said as I lifted her head back up. I watched as Eric reopened his wrist and put it to her mouth. At first she didn't drink, but I leaned down and whispered into her ear that I would love her no matter what. She started to swallow and I felt her heartbeat get stronger. Sookie pulled back suddenly, causing Eric's wrist to bleed on the hospital blanket. She started to shimmer as if some light was shining from within her. Niall rushed in and pulled Dr. Ludwig to the side before she reached Sookie. Niall put his right hand over Sookie's heart as he murmured to himself.

I watched patiently as Dr. Ludwig looked worried as he kept murmuring. There was a sudden flash of light that came from his hand. I was blinded and felt the pain as it burned my skin. I heard a popping sound then a voice speaking. "Niall! What are you doing? You will destroy them both!" I looked towards the voice and saw a fairy. "I am doing what should have been a long time ago. I am making Sookie a full blooded fae! Now, leave and do not question my authority again!" I tried to stand, but I was too weak. Suddenly the blinding light disappeared and I could see that Eric had Niall by the throat. "You will do no such thing, Niall! If Sookie wishes to be a fairy, then and only then will you do it, but no sooner. You will ask her now and if she says no, you will leave…Immediately!" Niall nodded as Eric let him drop to the floor. "You will regret this, Northman! I will do everything in my power to make you regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter Six**

_**Sookie POV**_

I felt as if I was filled with golden warmth, like the sun on a spring day. Suddenly it was as if the world had gone dark and I was the only one alive. I wanted to scream but could make no sound. I slowly saw the room I was in; I was still at the hospital. I smelled a burning smell that I had only smelled once before. It was the smell of burning flesh. I looked to the left where Bill had been and saw a partially burnt body. "Bill! What happened?" I whispered, knowing it was Bill. "Sookie, are you okay? Shifter, we need to them out of here." I heard as I saw a single red tear come from Bill's eye as Pam spoke. I felt myself being lifted. I turned my head and saw Eric arguing with Niall. Eric had burn marks on his arms and hands. "Sam, please put me down." Sam lowered me onto my feet and grabbed my arm as I wobbled. "Niall, if I ever find out that you are the cause of my friends being burnt, I will kill you myself." I yelled as Sam helped me out into the hallway. The thoughts of the people on the floor that I was on came crashing into my mind. I stumbled, falling to the floor just as Eric walked out into the hallway. "Sookie? Are you alright?" I heard Sam say just as I was picked up and carried by Eric. "We need to get to a safe location, and now. Niall has basically declared war against me and all who are with me for taking Sookie away." I shook my head. "I don't belong to him or anyone else for that matter. If he even hurts anyone because of me, I will kill him." I said as Eric and Sam shook their heads. I heard Bill complaining about being carried by Pam behind me. "Sookie, you don't understand. You are the heir of the throne. If you kill Niall, you will become the ruler of the Fae. Which means you will become a full-blooded fairy. There are reasons why vampires can't be around fairies. You couldn't be around vampires anymore until you learned to mask your scent and even then you won't be safe." Sam said as he opened a car door to his old beat up Jeep. "Where are you taking me?" I asked as Eric got into the driver's seat. "I'll meet up with you later. I need to close the bar." Sam said to Eric, both of them ignoring me. I huffed and sat back in the seat. As Sam got into a red Corvette, Pam opened the right back door. She put Bill into the back seat, with his head resting in my lap. I quickly dozed off as Eric pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

_**Third Person POV**_

Niall Brigant stood in the room and fumed as his great grand daughter was carried out of the hospital. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked over to the window just in time to see two cars pull out of the hospital parking lot. He recognized the red Corvette as the same one that Eric Northman owned and the Jeep that the shape shifter, Sam Merlotte owned. He dialed the all too familiar number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. "Hello, your majesty. I did not expect you to call again so soon." Niall turned and walked out of the hospital room as he spoke. "I have another task for you. I want you to find my great granddaughter and bring her back to me. Unharmed and alive. There will be no room for mistakes this time and I will not be merciful if you mess up." Niall closed the phone before getting into the back seat of a black BMW and driving off.

**A/N: Da da daaaa!! Sorry it took so long to update! I plan to update next week since school is almost out! YEAH, Summer Vacation! Please Review, they make me happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter Seven**

_**Sookie POV**_

I felt a weight being lifted off of my lap as I drifted in absolute nothingness. Then I felt arms under my knees and head. I wanted to open my eyes to see who was carrying me, but I couldn't. I heard whispering and a door creaking open. I was gently set down and I heard more whispering, but this time it was directed at me. "Sookie, wake up. You need to invite me in." I shook my head, not wanting to open my eyes. "Sookie, you must. I know you are tired, but you need protection. I will call the shifter if it will make you more comfortable."

I opened my eyes and stared at Eric, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I may regret this later, but Eric I invite you in." Eric swiftly, but gently picked me up and carried me into my house. He set me down on the couch and ran upstairs. When he came back down I saw that he had retrieved my old faded afghan. I had kept it in the guest room closet ever since Gran had died. Eric covered me with the afghan and walked into the kitchen while pulling out his cell phone. I looked down at the afghan and felt tears threatening to fall. I lifted the edge of the afghan up to my nose and breathed in. It smelled faintly of Gran. The tears that had been threatening to fall ran down my face as memories of her flooded my mind. At that moment, Eric walked back into the room. I looked up at him and he ran to my side. He knelt on one knee as he spoke. "Sookie, why are you crying?" I tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they only fell faster. I felt Eric hesitate before wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

Suddenly, I heard growling coming from outside. I looked up and saw a look in Eric's eyes. It was a look that was full of worry. It made me feel scared and yet protected at the same time. I heard the growling from outside, then what sounded like fighting. "Sookie, I need to see who is outside. If I am not back in five minutes, run to Bill's house. Don't stop until you reach it, do you understand?" I nodded, scared of what was happening. "When you reach Bill's house Pam should be there. Tell her that it has begun. She'll understand what that means." I nodded again, looking down as more tears fell. These tears weren't for Gran, they were for Eric. I knew it was hard to kill a vampire, but still he was risking his life for me. Eric hugged me tighter before letting go and heading out the front door. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, in case Eric didn't come back. I quietly waited on the bottom steps of the staircase. I glanced at the kitchen clock and realized it had been more than five minutes since Eric had left me alone in the house. I got up and ran out the back door and towards Bill's house. I dialed his number and hoped someone answered.

_**Pam POV**_

I was feeling a mix of emotions come from the bond I had with Eric. The emotion that had me trembling was fear. I had never felt Eric's fear before. I knew at once something was wrong. Then I felt a sudden wave of anguish, and then anger hit me. I knew that something was wrong and probably involved Sookie. If only Sophie-Ann had kept quiet and hadn't bragged about having Sookie in her power, we wouldn't be going through this. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the ringing of Compton's phone. I picked it up and answered. "Pam here, what do you want?" I heard heavy breathing from the other end. "Pam, it's Sookie. There was something outside and Eric told me to go to Bill's house if he didn't return in five minutes. It's been over five minutes. He also told me to tell you that it has begun. He said you'd know…" Pam heard Sookie scream than a thud as the phone fell. Pam dropped the phone and ran outside. She heard Sookie screaming, the sound coming from the cemetery. Pam ran and saw a dark figure holding a limp Sookie. Pam ran towards the figure, but was pulled back.

_**Bill POV**_

I saw Pam running towards the mynaed. What I didn't realize at first was that the creature was holding Sookie. I pulled Pam back before the mynaed could do any damage to her. "What are you doing, Compton? Let me go!" Pam yelled at me before I loosened my grip on her. Before she ran to Sookie, we both noticed that Eric was fighting the mynaed. "Pam, you go help Eric, I will get Sookie and take her to Sam Merlotte." As Pam ran off to help Eric, I thought over how I was going to get Sookie away. I noticed that Eric and Pam were distracting the creature and luring it away from Sookie. I took the opportunity and rushed to Sookie's side, picked her up and ran to my car. I quickly opened the back door and carefully placed her in the back seat. I rushed to the driver's side and opened the door. Just as I was about to close the door, I happened to look in the rearview mirror. It looked like it was just Eric fighting the mynaed. I turned the car on and stomped on the gas.

_**Mystery POV**_

I saw the car pull away as my brother fought with the Viking. I was following my orders to the letter, yet the vampire still managed to get away. I knew that I had to find him and bring him back to her, alive. It would displease my mother greatly if my brother and I failed to bring her the vampire William Compton.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. I apologize for the wait. I had some stuff come up that has been dealt with. Now on with the story! _

**Chapter Eight**

_**Bill POV**_

I looked in the rearview mirror as I kept driving towards Merlotte's. I saw what looked like a woman in what looked like a white Gaelic style dress. I looked back to the front and slammed on the brakes. I turned the wheel to make the car stop sideways, taking up the whole road. The car stopped about a foot away from the woman. It was the same woman I had seen in the rearview mirror. I swore under my breath, looking in the back seat to make sure Sookie was unharmed. I saw her move to sit up. "Sookie, are you okay?" She looked up at me, her eyes getting wide as she looked over my shoulder. "Bill, what happened? Why is there a woman standing in the middle of the road?" I glanced to the front and saw the woman take a step towards my door. "Sookie, Merlotte's is not that far. If I tell you to, I want you to run and tell Sam to take you away from Bon Temps. Tell him to get Jason and Tara out of town. You need to be protected and with Eric, Pam and I unable to, he is the best choice. If need be, tell him to take you out of Louisiana to protect you. I will come for you when it is safe for you."

_**Sookie POV**_

I heard what Bill was telling me, but it was like I wasn't in my body. I felt tears running down my face. I knew there was a chance that Bill wouldn't be coming for me. Or that Eric and Pam had survived. It was never going to be safe for me. I saw the woman open Bill's door, then she bent down and whispered in his ear too low for me to hear. I saw Bill shake his head, and then get out of the car. I heard my name being called, but I couldn't turn to see who it was. The door that I was leaning against was opened and I halfway fell out. "Sookie, can you hear me?" It finally registered in my mind that Sam was the one calling my name. "Sam? Where's Bill?" Sam looked to the front of the car, through the window shield. I looked in the same direction and saw Bill talking to the woman. The woman said something then motioned towards the car. I then saw Bill shake his head before turning and walking over to the car. "Sam, there will be no need for you to take Sookie away. Thank you for coming to help her." I sat still as Sam stood up and pulled Bill to the side.

The woman that Bill had been talking to walked over to the car and stood where Sam had been standing. "You must be Sookie Stackhouse. I am Deirdre, a friend of William's. I have heard that you are having problems with the Prince of the Fae. I believe that I can help you with your problem." I sat there shocked that she knew about Niall. "Bill told you about Niall?" I said the surprise evident on my face and in my voice. "Oh no, William did not tell me. I have always watched over the descendents of Kael, Lord of the Druids and Fiona, Queen of the Fae. I am what you may call the guardian angel of the descendents." I shook my head, before looking down. "I am not a descendent of Druids. I am the great granddaughter of Niall. That is the only royalty in my blood and after what happened I don't want anything to do with him." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Bill and Sam were looking down at me. "Sookie, there is a lot that you don't know about yourself that Niall has kept from you. You might want to think about it before you make a hasty decision." Sam said. "I have thought about it! I thought about it as I was running from my house to get away from whatever creature Eric and Pam were fighting! I thought about it when I thought Deirdre was someone dangerous coming for me! So don't tell me to think about it, Sam Merlotte!" I yelled as I stood up to walk away. "Wait; there was a creature after Sookie? This is worse than I thought. We will have to find a secret place for her to stay at. If the creature is who I think it is, then Sookie's fate is more important than ever."

_**Pam POV**_

I felt as if I were being dragged under water by a strong force. I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then I heard Eric's voice. "Don't you dare harm even a hair on her head! If you do, you will pay with your life!" I felt a hand on my cheek, then I heard another voice speak. "Why would I harm her? She will be the perfect gift to my mother, since you've defeated my brother and since you refuse to hand over William." I felt a warm sensation flow through my body. I struggled against the invisible bindings that surrounded my body. I kept struggling until I could open my eyes. I saw two red eyes looking back at me. I glanced to the right and saw Eric struggling to sit up against an ancient oak tree. "I will be no one's gift." I replied to the red eyed monster. The creature smiled, its silver capped teeth reflecting the harvest moon. "Oh, but you will my dear Pamela. My mother will be content with a new hand maiden. She may kill your maker though because she does love her revenge."

Suddenly I saw a glimmer near the oak tree before Eric vanished. In his place was a woman dressed in a Gaelic style dress with a white cloak. On her left side was a man dressed in a Gaelic tunic with a forest green cloak. "I do not believe she wishes to be a handmaiden to your witch of a mother." I suddenly felt as if someone was draining me of my blood. I reached my hand out to the woman as if she could stop the torment. "Declan! Stop this instant or share the same fate as your brother!" The man yelled, making the red eyed beast laugh. My vision grew dimmer as I watched the man string a bow. He shot the arrow, hitting the beast in the chest. The woman walked over to me, taking off her cloak. She placed the cloak over me as I spoke. "Where is Eric? Is my maker safe?" the woman smiled before answering. "Yes, Eric is safe. He is at my home, healing as we speak. I will take you there so you can see for yourself." Suddenly the man ran over to us as a light the color of the sea washed over us. I closed my eyes as I felt myself floating. "Open your eyes Pamela." I heard the woman say. I opened my eyes and realized I was leaning on the woman. "I am okay now, I think. I believe I can stand." The woman stayed where she was while I slowly stood up straight. I took a step forward and lost my balance. The man quickly caught me and picked me up. "I think it would be better if Tristan carried you. He will take you to your maker."The woman said as she started to walk away. I looked at the woman before I realized I didn't know her name. "Thank you…" the woman looked over her shoulder as she answered. "I am Deirdre and he is Tristan, my brother." Realization hit me as I realized who they were. I shook my head laughing.

I didn't realize we had stopped until Tristan set me down, his arm around my waist to hold me up. He opened the door and I saw Eric lying on a bed in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping. Tristan walked over to the bed and laid me next to Eric. I looked up at Tristan and thanked him. "You are welcome, if you need anything just let me know." I thanked him again before I turned to look at Eric. Now that I was closer, I saw that his eyes were rimmed in red as if he had been crying. I gently stroked his hair as I did when he was grieving over his first child. His eyes popped open and looked straight at me. "Pam…" I put my finger on his lips to quiet him. "I am alright, Eric. I am only a little weak, but I will live thanks to Tristan and Deirdre." I whispered as his eyes widened at the mention of the brother and sister. "You mean… the rulers of the Druids? I thought they were only legends?" I shook my head. "No, they aren't. I spoke with them and Tristan was the one who carried me in here. They are most definitely not legends." I saw sadness creep back into Eric's eyes. "What's wrong?" Eric shook his head as he looked away from me.

"Eric, I know there is something else wrong! Now, please as your friend tell me what it is." Eric looked back at me before turning away again. "I failed to protect you and Sookie. If I had defeated Declan, then you wouldn't be weak and Sookie would be safe." I sighed knowing what Eric was thinking. "Eric, Sookie is most likely some place safe. Bill took her to the shifter so that he could come back and help us. Sookie is in good hands." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Eric said looking out the window once again as a petite blonde haired blue eyed girl walked in. She curtsied before speaking. "I apologize for disturbing you, but there are people wishing to see you." I looked at Eric before speaking. "It always seems like there is someone wanting something from you, Eric." I could see a faint smile on Eric's face. "Let them in, Riona." The girl nodded before leaving.

_**Sookie POV**_

I rushed through the doors that had opened as if by magic. Bill and Sam rushed after me. "Sookie, you don't even know if they're here for sure and you don't know where they are!" Sam yelled at me. I stopped and turned around to face them both. "I don't care! I just have a feeling that they are here." I replied as I walked backwards. As I stepped to turn around, I hit what felt like a wall. I looked up and realized it wasn't a wall but a man. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The man laughed. "That is alright. I suppose you are the guests my sister was talking about. I am Tristan and welcome to my home." Tristan replied as he bowed. "I'm Sookie and this is Bill and that's Sam." I answered. "I could not help but hear that you are looking for someone. Perhaps I can help you." I shot a glance a Bill and Sam before turning to face Tristan and replying. "Yes, I am looking for someone. Actually, I'm looking for two vampires." Tristan nodded as he held out his arm for me to take. "Ah, yes! I know who you are speaking of. They are called Eric and Pamela, correct?" I nodded. "Yes, have you seen them?" I heard a growl causing me to look back at Sam and Bill and Tristan to laugh.

"Yes, I have. I can have Riona to take you to them, if you wish." I nodded again as I heard another growl. "No worries, William. I have no interest in taking Sookie from you, no offense Sookie. I actually have my eyes set on your friend Pamela." I laughed and shook my head. "I wish you luck with that!" Tristan laughed again as a young girl walked up and curtsied. "Ah, Riona! I want you to take our guests here to our guests' rooms and wherever else they wish to go, understand?" The girl nodded her head before curtsying again and walking down another hallway. "Well, I am happy to have met you Sookie, Sam. Wonderful to see you again, William." Tristan said before walking back the way we had come. "Come on, Sookie. We better go catch up to Riona before she disappears." Sam said as we rushed to catch up to Riona. We walked for seemed hours before we reached Eric's room. "Please wait here. " Riona said quietly as she knocked on the door. I saw her curtsy then speak. "I apologize for disturbing you, but there are people wishing to see you." I couldn't make out what the reply was, but Riona curtsied again and turned back to us. "You can go in now." She replied looking down at the floor. "Thank you, Riona. You were a great help." Sam said as I stepped towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! It makes me smile when I see that other people like my work_._So here's another chapter and Merry**** Christmas and hope you all have a happy New Year!**_  
_

**Chapter Nine**

_**Sookie POV**_

I pushed the door open and saw Pam sitting up in a bed, looking at something next to her. "Pam, are you alright? What happened?" I asked as I basically ran to the bed. She looked up and smiled. "I am fine Sookie. I can't remember all that happened, but it is a story for another time." As I got closer to the bed, I realized she had been looking at Eric who looked as if he was asleep. He looked a lot paler than he usually did and he had a bandage covering most of his upper arm and chest. "Oh my god! What happened to you, Eric?" I said as I walked to the other side of the bed. Eric looked up and I saw that his eyes seemed like they were rimmed in pink. "Sookie, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Sam?" I shook my head. "No, Bill and I ran into Deirdre, and we thought she was after me too. Then after Bill spoke with her, we realized that she wasn't after us. She was the one who brought Bill, Sam and I here." Eric tried to sit up, but could barely pull himself up. "Eric, don't try to move. You need to rest. Didn't you listen to what I said?" a voice said from the door. I turned around and saw a man dressed in white robes. "Rowan, you know how he listens to others. He will refuse to listen unless it serves him." Rowan laughed as he walked over to the bed. "Now, let's take a look at these wounds." Eric sighed as he realized it was useless to argue. I stepped out of the way as Rowan reached the side of the bed.

As Rowan started unwrapping the bandage, I felt Bill's arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at him and saw him smile at me, then look up at Eric, still smiling. I looked at Eric again, but he was facing away from me. I felt a sadness seep through me as I saw his wounds. "Why aren't his wounds healing faster? Is there silver in them?" I asked trying to mask my worry. "There is a small amount, but I am getting the rest of it out. That's why he is healing so slowly." Rowan replied as he put a salve on the wounds before getting Pam to help him get Eric to sit up and lean forward so he could rewrap it. Pam patted Eric's hand before motioning to Bill and Sam as she walked out of the room. They followed her out as Rowan finished wrapping the bandage over Eric's wound. Then he turned to me before he spoke. "Make sure Eric gets plenty of rest, Miss…" I looked at Rowan before turning her gaze back to Eric. "I'm sorry, I am Sookie Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie." I said in what I thought was a normal tone. Rowan nodded his head as if he knew the reason why I was so down. "Well, Sookie make sure Eric doesn't get too excited. It may cause his recovery to take even longer, but I trust that he will be in very capable hands with you." I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Eric as he spoke into my ear. "He'll be alright, Sookie. I'll make sure of that personally." I turned around as I heard Rowan walk towards the door. "Rowan…Thank you. For helping Eric, I mean." Rowan just nodded before he left the room.

_**Eric POV**_

As I was watching Sookie wishing that she were here because she cared for me instead of Bill, I noticed Bill coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and then as if he knew what I was thinking, Bill looked at me and smiled. I turned away as a wave of misery and loneliness washed over me. I had never felt as alone as I did now, even in my human life. I managed to keep from crying out as I felt Rowan take the bandage off my wound. "Why isn't his wound healing faster? Is there silver in it?" I heard Sookie ask as I felt hope rise inside me. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was genuinely worried about me. '_It could just be her personality,_' I told myself silently as I heard Rowan answer her. '_Or she could be really worried about me,' _I thought, ignoring the stinging pain that the salve caused. I attempted to help Rowan and Pam pull me up into a sitting position before leaning me forward, but I was too weak.

Pam patted my hand before she left. I heard two other people leaving and my hope grew more as I realized Sookie was not one of them. "Make sure Eric gets plenty of rest, Miss…" I silently wished she would answer as she was quiet just so I could hear her voice. "I'm sorry, I am Sookie Stackhouse, but you can call me Sookie." I could tell that she was sad, but I wanted to know the reason. _'If Compton has done anything to hurt her, I will kill him.'_ I thought silently as Rowan answered Sookie. "Well, Sookie make sure Eric doesn't get too excited. It may cause his recovery to take any longer, but I trust that he will be in very capable hands with you." I felt as if my heart actually beat. It seemed as if Rowan knew something I didn't. I heard Rowan speak to Sookie in Druid, which meant he didn't want me to hear what he had to say to Sookie. I turned my head to see Rowan walking towards the door. Sookie was turned around facing him. "Rowan…Thank you. For helping Eric, I mean." I saw Rowan nod once and walk out. I looked away before she could turn around. I heard her footsteps come to the side of the bed then stop. Sookie sat on my bed and I turned to face her as she did. "Eric, I am sorry that I got you into this." I opened my mouth to object when she continued. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me that it's not my fault, but it is!" At this point, she started to cry. I leaned over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Sookie; it's not your fault that I am wounded. I got involved by choice." I said as I attempted to comfort her. We both looked up as we heard people arguing outside the door.

_**Bill POV**_

"I don't believe that Eric isn't trying to seduce Sookie, Pam! Why would I when he has tried to before?" Pam shook her head as Sam walked up. I clenched my hands into fists as I heard Sookie blame herself for the condition Eric was in. "Bill, Pam isn't lying! If she were I would be on your side. I don't like the idea of Sookie with Eric, either." I turned to face Sam as I felt Sookie's sadness. "I think you don't like Sookie with anyone but yourself, Shifter." I turned and walked towards the door. "Bill, don't go in there!" I heard Rowan say from behind me. I spun on my heels and faced him. "Why shouldn't I? Sookie is _**mine**_!" I snarled as Rowan stepped forward. "You would be interfering with fate, yet again. You remember what happened the last time." I stepped back, shocked that he would bring up that painful incident. "Does this mean Sookie is meant to be with Eric and not me?" I asked him, the words stabbing through my heart like ice. Rowan walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You know I can't tell you that, but I know someone who might be able to. I will take you to her and perhaps if she is feeling merciful she will tell you." It felt as if I was dying a final death as I nodded. "If she is meant for Eric, what will you do, Bill?" Sam asked as I bent my head and thought for a moment. I looked up, knowing there were tears in my eyes. "I would let her go. But, if Eric dares to hurt in any way, I will kill him. Fate or no fate."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob) Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. However if anyone would like to donate a life-size Eric doll to the SAVEAFANGIRL Organization please feel free._

**Chapter Ten**

_**Sookie POV**_

I tried to ignore the yelling coming from outside the door. I tried to act as if the yelling didn't affect me, but failed miserably. I felt tired, but knew I would have to wait to get some sleep. "Sookie, are you alright?" I heard Eric ask as he attempted to pull me closer. "I'm fine, Eric. Just a bit tired and worried, is all." I felt Eric shake his head as I stared at the door. "I don't think that's it Sookie. I think whatever is going on outside in the hall is bothering you more." Eric put his hand under my chin and turned my face to look at his. I tried to hold back the tears as I looked into his shining blue eyes. What I saw in them caused the tears that I was failing to hold back to overflow. I quickly looked away. "Do not cry Sookie, it makes me feel….strange." I looked into his eyes as he wiped my tears away. "I am sorry that you are upset, Sookie. I wish that…." All of a sudden Eric tensed up. "Eric, what's wrong? Eric?" All that I got in response was Eric motioning for me to be quiet. Eric looked like he was listening to something, but I could hear nothing coming from the hallway. Just as the door opened, Eric spoke. "I am here, Godric."

Pam had opened the door to reveal a man standing behind her. The man looked to be about twenty-two, had short black hair and he was about my height. "Pam, come in, but close the door behind you." I moved to get up, but was stopped by Eric. "Stay, please." My heart melted as he spoke. "Yes, do stay, young one. I wish to get to know the one who managed to tame my child." I nodded my head, not thinking I could trust myself to speak. "Sookie, Pam I want you to meet my…maker, Godric. Godric meet Pam, my child and Sookie… a dear friend." Godric nodded to both of us and then turned back to me. "So I heard through the grapevine that you have managed to catch and keep the attentions of Eric. That, my dear girl, is not a feat easily achieved. I should know." He chuckled as I blushed and looked down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. I looked into his eyes, only seeing gentleness I had seen an echo of in Eric's. "Do not worry, fate will untangle itself and be revealed to you in time."

_**Godric POV**_

I awoke to feeling something that was not my own. I knew instantly that something was wrong with my child. _'Eric, what have you done this time?'_ I thought as I quickly dressed. I decided against going in my car. I leapt into the air and searched for Eric. I flew into the direction that the feelings were coming from.

When I finally landed, I was in a cemetery. I could smell that Eric had been there recently and had done battle. I recognized the scent of his opponent as the scent of a creature much older than I. I turned around as I sensed another being behind me. "I knew you would come, Godric. I have been waiting to take you to your child, if you so wish." I smiled, recognizing an old friend. "Tristan, my friend, how are you? It has been too long since we last met." Tristan laughed as he came closer. "Yes, it has been too long. What century was it, the fifth or sixth?" I shook my head as I replied. "It was the middle of the fourth century in Rome." Tristan laughed before becoming somber. "Yes, those were the more peaceful days that I have seen. But, come now, I think you were looking for someone?" I nodded before I replied. "Yes, my child Eric. You said you were waiting to take me to him."

A mist started to surround us as Tristan answered. "Yes, Deirdre took him and his child to our home to be assured of their recovery. Your child defeated a mynaed single handedly. They would have defeated Declan, if the mynaed had not ambushed a part Fae girl. It seems as if Eric is taken with her. It also seems as if he has been for some time now." I smiled as the mist dissipated. "It is about time that Eric found someone. Though if she is part Fae, then I would think that he would have to defend her from other supernatural creatures." Tristan paused as he was about to open the doors to the mansion. "That is not the only problem he may come across. The girl is also a telepath. Her life is already in danger because she is wanted by Sophie-Ann. And because of Sophie-Ann's bragging, other supernaturals have learned of the child's gift." I could not believe what I was hearing. The girl that Eric was taken with was not only part Fae, but also a telepath. I looked Tristan in the eye as I spoke. "I will do what I can to help Eric protect this girl. It seems as if fate has something in store for not only her, but for Eric too." Tristan nodded at this and opened the doors to the mansion.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, school has been...stressful. Enjoy and please review!**


	11. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers!

I know that I haven't updated in a while (blame life!) I assure you though, as soon as I get back into the rhythm of school, I WILL have an update for you! Joellen818 is going to make sure I don't let you down! The update(s) will be on here by or hopefully before Christmas! I apologize for not updating as much as you want or I want! Thanks!

Peace, love, and great reading to you all!

edwardlover77


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I finally have a new chapter for you guys! It seems like forever since I didn't have something going on (Writer's block. LIFE). I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, joellen818 will make sure of that. As always, I don't own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries. Thanks for reading and on with the show! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Bill POV**_

I followed Rowan down the endless hallways, not concentrating on which turns we took down the halls. Finally, we came to an door designed with intricate Celtic designs. Rowan paused in front of the door. "William, whatever happens, whatever is said you must promise to do the right thing this time. You must not let the past repeat itself, no matter how much you think you love the girl. Fate has her plans for everyone, even you." I sighed, trying to force down the emotions that had sprung up with the mention of the past. "I understand Rowan, I just wish we could create our own paths in life. I swear though, no matter what is said or whatever happens...I am willing to do the right thing. I could not bear a repeat of Elizabeth." Rowan nodded, just as the door swung open on its own. "Enter Rowan, son of Darcy and William, son of Lorena." Rowan bowed his slightly before entering. I followed his actions before following him into the room.

The room was lit by hundreds of candles and the walls were lined with torches. In the middle of the room was a throne-like chair. In the chair sat a young looking woman, wearing a gown of emerald green. As we approached the throne, the young woman waved her hand and the two men who had been standing on each side of the throne left. "My lady, William wishes to ask you questions regarding his future." The woman nodded her head slightly before she answered. "Of course, approach and sit. We have much to discuss then."

_**Sookie POV**_

I thought about what Godric had said. He thought I had tamed Eric? Was that even possible? I also thought about what Eric had called me when he had introduced me to Godric. I knew Eric was a pain most of the time, but maybe there was something more to the war-toughened, thousand year old Viking. "Sookie, are you alright?" I shook my head to clear it. "What, oh I'm sorry." Godric looked at me as Pam laughed. "Sookie, are you becoming distracted by the handsome men in the room?" I blushed as Pam laughed again. "No, I was just thinking about all that has happened recently." Godric nodded as he answered. "It is a lot to deal with at once, young one. Though I believe that you have been through worse." I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes as Pam spoke up. "So Sookie, you aren't even the least bit distracted by Eric or Godric?" I blushed again, smiling slightly as Godric chuckled. "Pam! Leave Sookie alone!" Eric scolded as Pam looked at me. "What? I'm curious!" I shook my head, chuckling a little before speaking. "I won't deny that they are both incredibly handsome, but that wasn't what distracted me." Pam shook her head, muttering under her breath about stubborn blondes. "So why were there tears in your eyes, young one?" Godric asked as he took one of my hands in both of his.

"Several months ago, there were several murders in Bon Temps. I was at a meeting with a Civil War group my grandmother was involved in. I didn't come home right after, I went to a diner with my friend, Sam Merlotte. He dropped me off at home afterwards...that's when I found Gran in the kitchen, laying on the floor...in a pool of her blood." I broke off, the tears overflowing. I felt a hand grasp my free hand. I looked up to see Eric looking at me, his eyes rimmed in pink. I squeezed his hand before continuing. "My brother, Jason was the main suspect. I found out later that it was supposed to be me lying on the kitchen floor. The killer turned out to be my brother's friend, Renee. He almost killed me in the cemetery near my house." I looked at Eric as I heard a low growl. "What happened to this Renee?" Godric asked, letting go of my hand to wipe away some of my tears. "I killed him...Sam distracted him long enough for me to do it. It was horrible!" I looked down, not wanting to relive the murder I had committed. " Sookie, look at me." I heard Eric say as the memories played in my mind. "Sookie, please look at me." I pretended as if I didn't hear him. A hand lifted my face to look at him. "Sookie, you shouldn't blame yourself. You did what you had to in order to protect yourself. It wasn't as if you willing killed him. He would have ended up dead one way or another." I shook my head. "I don't blame myself for Renee's death, he had it coming. It's just that I wished I had gotten home sooner. Maybe if I had, Gran would still be alive." I sobbed as Eric wiped away my tears. "If you had been home earlier, you might have died, along with your grandmother. Fate, I have learned, has very strange ways of getting us to where we should be and shaping us into who we should become. Because of your grandmother's death, you have become a stronger person. It may not seem that way now, but you will eventually see it." I nodded as there was a knock on the door.

_**Third Person POV**_

"Enter." Godric said as Deirdre entered the room. "I have had a room prepared for Sookie. I don't want to send her back home, in case Declan tries something else." Sookie stood up, suddenly feeling light headed. "Sookie? Are you alright?" Deirdre asked as she rushed forward. Godric put his arm around Sookie's waist. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Deirdre nodded, looking behind me to Eric. "It might be better for you to stay in here. I don't want you to get sick." She nodded as Deirdre flicked her hand, a bed appearing close to Eric's. Godric picked Sookie up and carried her to the bed. Pam pulled the bedding back to allow Godric to lay her on the bed. "Sookie, you look pale. Have you eaten today?" Pam noticed as Sookie answered. "I can't remember, maybe." Deirdre nodded. "I will bring you something to eat. That may be why you are dizzy, but I will have Rowan pay you a visit later to make sure." Sookie nodded as Pam tucked her in. "Do any of you require blood?" Deirdre asked looking to the vampires. Each of the vampires gave a brief nod. Deirdre nodded to the vampires before exiting the room. Godric sat on the edge of Sookie's bed. "Are you sure you are al..." Godric stopped in mid sentence, turning to look at Eric. "Pam, go get Deirdre and Rowan! There's something causing Eric immense pain." Sookie looked at Eric before getting up and moving to Eric's side.

_**Sookie POV**_

I could see Eric's jaw clenching as I sat down next to him on the bed. His eyes were closed and his faced scrunched as he tried to bear the pain. I covered one of his clenched fists with my hand, hoping to offer some sort of comfort. His eyes opened and he glanced at me before another wave of pain came over him. My heart broke seeing Eric who was usually so strong, confident and occasionally arrogant, so weak and in so great amount of pain. I sat next to Eric, my hand running through his hair. I felt as if I wasn't doing it but as if someone was causing me to do so. "Shh! It will pass, my warrior. Relax and I will take care of you." I said as Deirdre and Rowan walked in. Rowan looked at me and a shocked look came over his face. I turned back to Eric, still stroking his hair, the pain obviously subsiding. "Sleep, my warrior. Sleep and dream sweetly." With that, Eric's eyes closed and I suddenly couldn't even hold my head up I felt so weak. "Sookie!"

**A/N: **I hope ya'll enjoyed this and I will try to get another chapter up sooner. Reviews are the fuel for my muse!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries (sob)__ Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. I just like to play in their playground. _

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Third Person POV**_

Godric caught Sookie before she could fall to the floor. He carried her to Eric's bed and laid her next to him. Rowan rushed to Sookie's side, an idea of what had happened floating through his mind. After a few moments of looking over Sookie and checking her vitals, Rowan turned around to face Pam, Godric and Deirdre. "It seems that she was being manipulated by a higher force. It seems as if this higher force knew Eric personally from an earlier time perhaps while he was still human." Godric muttered something under his breath causing Pam to turn to him, her face unbelieving. They spoke for a few moments before both turning back to Rowan. "Eric told me of a period of time when he was a human that he believed he was involved with the Norse goddess, Freya. By what he told me of it, they were in love with each other. They lost contact because of a war Eric went to fight. That's when he was struck down and dying and how I found him." Godric answered looking at Eric as he spoke. "Perhaps it was Freya. She could have seen Eric suffering and thought only to comfort him in some way. If so, Eric is very lucky to have her watching over him." Pam looked down at her maker, trying to understand what was happening to him. "So Sookie was being possessed by a Norse goddess who loved and was loved by my maker?" She asked, trying to figure the recent events out in her mind. Godric nodded as Deirdre spoke. "It is a possibility. Freya may have seen Sookie and perhaps what she felt for Eric could have caught Freya's attention also." Pam nodded as she understood. "So what you're basically saying is that it's Sookie's own fault she was possessed?" Deirdre looked at Pam before replying. "Perhaps, but think of how it possibly went. Sookie saw a side of Eric, perhaps, that not many people get to see. She began to have feelings that she could not control, maybe did not want to control the feelings. It is Fate, but there are interferences that should not be. Freya has been looking after Eric and saw Sookie and understand what was going on. Freya possibly felt a connection to Sookie. That was how She was able to possess Sookie."

At that moment, Tristan and Sam rushed into the room. "Sister, there is a matter that is most urgent. We must gather the Council together and speak to Her." Deirdre looked at Tristan as her face became serious. She glanced at Eric and Sookie before nodding. "Rowan, stay here and let no one enter. Take them to the Haven, but only if there is no other choice." Godric stepped towards Deirdre and looked as if he were about to speak. "Not this time, my friend. You will be needed here more than with us. You must protect your child and the others. Fate may see fit to let us meet again. If not, live long and prosper and may Fate ever be in your favor." Tristan said before he and Deirdre walked out of the room. Godric stared after his friends for a moment before turning back to the others. "Pam, let me know if anyone comes near this room. We need to make sure we are prepared, in case it has begun." Rowan said, motioning Godric over to him. Pam did as she was told, pulling a comfortable looking chair closer to the door before gracefully sitting down."My friend, if it comes to the point where we must go the Haven, I feel that there is a possibility that it may change the way you gain sustenance. It may not happen, since there has not been one of your kind allowed in the Haven. There is a possibility though, it will as a safety precaution to those who reside there. Since you are the elder among your family, you will have some advantage over the younglings if it occurs." Godric looked down at Eric and then spoke. "He does not regret the choice I gave him, but since he has met Sookie...I feel as though he has a wish to be mortal again." Godric looked up at Rowan, emotions playing over the face that usually does not betray anything. "He would not give up anything he has gained from immortality. Pam _is_ his child, Eric sees her as his own daughter and he would not give her up even to spend a moment more with Sookie. He only wishes to be more like Sookie so that they are equals, my friend. He does not want any advantages over her, such as living forever. He does not realize however, that is what Sookie loves about him. If he were like her, she would be able to hear his thoughts and not the peaceful silence that she does. She does not love him because of his immortality or his riches, she loves him because of his character and personality."

_**Pam POV**_

I sat in my chair, my thoughts on Sookie and my maker together drastically changing. I knew that what the Druid was saying was true, I only hoped that we all lived long enough to see it through. I knew that Sookie was a good match for Eric, she had already proven herself by helping us even though she did not have to. Well, Eric may have been a bit manipulative about it at the time. I just hope I survive this entire ordeal to see what Sookie does to my maker when she finds out about it.

**A/N:** _I know...it's been a while, but I have posted the new chapter. It might be a bit before I get another chapter up. I am having some medical problems and I am trying to figure out what is going on. Ahhh...life, what can you do?_ _That's just how it goes, but I will say that FF has helped me keep my sanity. So all I can say for now is that I will try to update as quick as I can. Peace, Love, and Happiness! -edwardlover77_


End file.
